


The Turtle And The Very Angry Flower

by THE_HERO



Series: TTATVAF [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good and positive friendships, Highschool AU, Hooray for supportive mums!, Hyungwon and Wonho friendship, I just like these ones, JooHyuk, Kihyungwon, M/M, Minhyuk and Kihyun friendship, Soulmate AU, Suicide reference, Swearing, Tattoos, They all smart tho, Wonkyun, Wonkyun and Joohyuk are background ships!!, era-wise the hair colours don’t match up, i love this ship so much, mama angst, mama love, monsta x - Freeform, nerdish Kihyun, some angst later on, sue me, supportive friends!, trigger warning, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate mark somewhere on their body. Usually it’s on the arm or somewhere that’s easily accessible so that it’s easier for your soulmate to accidentally brush it and scar it onto your skin (unless your name is Hoseok and the gods hated you enough to put it on your inner thigh (you don’t want to know how hard it is to try and get someone to accidently brush your inner thigh without looking like a creep).This is the story of how Kihyun and Hyungwon actually managed to awkwardly get together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first PROPER multichapter fic on this website aha (I don't even know what was happening with that other one lmao). I've been working on and off this since like June. I've just been battling some serious writers block and depression is a bitch. So sorry for that... I've been meaning to spend like this whole year writing but life has a bitchin' habit of getting in the way.  
> Any way. MERRY CHIRSTMAS (To those who don't celebrate it, happy holidays? if you have them. If not then just a happy day to you ❤️) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ❤️ ❤️
> 
> I've been meaning to make a fic for this fandom for YEARS but never really had proper inspiration aha.

 

“Ok! Partner up everybody!” The teacher claps her hands together with a smile.

There’s a pregnant pause that always follows after an instruction before an awkward shuffle of uncoordinated teenagers fills the silence of the hall. Hoseok wraps his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulder before leading him over to a group in the corner of the room. 

“Uh. What are you doing?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and looks down at the shorter man currently jostling him around the room. 

Hoseok smiles innocently up at his friend, “Taking you over to Kihyun.”

Hyungwon immediately digs his heels into the ground and turns around attempting to escape, before Hoseok wraps his arm around his waist and halts him immediately- winding Hyungwon in the process. “No, no, no. Absolutely not. Why can’t you just be my partner?”

“C’mon man, you got this. Just go up to him and ask to be his partner. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Uhhh, he could say no?” Hoseok glares up at his stubborn friend. Hyungwon glares back down.

Hoseok rolls his eyes with a sigh, “I doubt it. He’s just as obsessed with you as you are him.”

Hyungwon squawks and slaps his friends’ shoulder, “I am not obsessed with him. Shut up!”

Hoseok sighs and mumbles under his breath before shoving Hyungwon forward towards the group before taking off to ask one of the boys in the group; a junior who shares music theory with his friend. Changkyun? Hyungwon doesn’t really know. He shakes his head before slowly making his way over to the peach haired boy currently slapping another blonde who was laughing loudly and swatting back. 

Kihyuns eyes crinkle as he laughs back when he manages to get a good hit in. Minhyuk scowls before reaching his longer limbs over Kihyun and letting himself drop onto the smaller boy. Kihyun shouts out before collapsing onto the floor from the weight. Minhyuk squeals in delight as he squashes his friend. Kihyun gasps and pushes himself up effectively toppling Minhyuk over. 

“You’re an idiot.” Kihyun sits himself up and begins to straighten his uniform. Minhyuk sits up and throws an arm over Kihyuns shoulder. 

“Probably but at least Jooheon likes my stupid.” Kihyun scrunches his nose at that. Not that he had anything against the boy in question, but his best friend has made a habit of raving about his soulmate whenever he gets an opportunity to. It’s exhausting to listen to when you’re not even sure if your soulmate exists or not. 

“That’s because he’s just as idiotic.” Kihyun gets shoved to the ground at that. Laughing he picks himself back up. 

“Shut up, you’re just jealous ‘cause- oh.” Minhyuk squeals and slaps Kihyun’s shoulder repeatedly gesturing excitedly behind him. 

“What?” Kihyun turns around and almost slams his face into a dark shirted chest that had suddenly materialized before him. 

Hyungwon’s eyes widen and he quickly reaches out to stop the boy from falling over again, “Oh shit. I’m so sorry!”

Kihyun freezes at the voice, his shoulder stinging under the touch. “I- Uh- I-it's ok.” By the end of his stammering Kihyun’s face matches the shade of his hair as he peers up at the boy. His heart tugs at his chest when his eyes meet Hyungwon’s dark brown ones.

Minhyuk hastily makes his way over to the other blonde in the group, “Bye!”

Kihyun whips his head around and glares desperately at his so called “best” friend. Said fake best friend just smiles innocently and launches himself at his soulmate. Kihyun turns back to the now chuckling boy in front of him. 

“My friend left me here with you too.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow as his heart sinks, “Is that why you’re here then? Because I’m your only option...”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen before he let’s go of Kihyun’s arms and flaps his own around, “No! No, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Kihyun raises both his eyebrows at this and spits out a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in a smile, he brings one hand up to cover his mouth and waves the other at the flustered boy “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” 

Hyungwon drops is hands and raises his eyebrows in relief. 

Kihyun smiles and grabs Hyungwon’s wrist, jerking him towards the other students already arranging themselves in the space provided, “Come on then.” 

A piercing sensation shoots up Hyungwons arm at the touch and his eyes widen. That could only mean one thing and he did not expect it to happen like this at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter is up! I hope you're enjoying this! :) ❤️   
> Now the story really starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any errors. I've been meticulously scouring this whole fic and keep finding faults lol so if I've missed any please let me know lmao.....

Everyone is born with a soulmate mark somewhere on their body. Usually it’s on the arm or somewhere that’s easily accessible so that it’s easier for your soulmate to accidentally brush it and scar it onto your skin (unless your name is Hoseok and the gods hated you enough to put it on your inner thigh (you don’t want to know how hard it is to try and get someone to accidently brush your inner thigh without looking like a creep). Hyungwon likes Kihyun- that much is true- but he never thought that it could run any deeper than infatuation. They hadn’t spoken much before today. Only a simple exchange when passing handouts (and that one incident in the second year) but nothing more. Since day one Hyungwon had, like almost every girl in their grade, found Kihyun attractive; physically. But nothing could prepare him for anything more than distant stares and the overactive tendencies of his own imagination. He had never opened himself up to the idea of Kihyun ever being his soulmate, not willing to risk the literal meaning of crush.

Entertaining the impossible was never a very smart thing to do but at least he would have been ready to face it should it actually happen. Instead of standing in the middle of a room, full of people, not being able to focus on anything other than the feeling of Kihyuns’ hand in his and the way the fingers of his other hand absently play with the collar of Hyungwons shirt when he’s concentrating on a particularly hard step sequence. 

Or the fact that he’s now glaring up at Hyungwon because he’s too busy trying not to die instead of following the steps being shouted at them by the instructor.

“Are you going to move or do I have to drag you out of the hall and kick your ass?” Kihyun smirks in amusement and punctuates his words with a knock to the side of the blonde's head.

Hyungwon blinks back down and before realizing what he was doing, “Doubt you could reach at your height.” blurts out of his mouth instead of an apology; inwardly crying as Kihyun pulls his hands away and his glare sharpens.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kihyun places a hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow. 

Hyungwon cringes and goes to apologize, “I-I just meant that you might be too short and wouldn’t be able to like... beat me?” Oh god. Why couldn’t his brain just stop being stupid for once.

Kihyun steps back and turns to walk away before stopping. He swiftly turns back around and marches right back up to Hyungwon. The taller male opens his mouth before yelping as Kihyuns foot slams down against his own. He doubles over and pain lances up his forehead as Kihyun delivers a brain cell destroying flick right between his eyebrows.  

Hyungwons eyes water and he makes out the blurry figure of his partner marching across the hall and out the door. 

~~***~~ 

“You should have seen him Hoseok. He was literally  _seconds_ away from murdering me.” Hyungwon drapes himself over his shorter friend in despair. “Why is my mouth so fucking stupid?” They’re sitting on the roof corner away from their usual group of friends per Hyungwons demand as he wanted to rant to Hoseok free from judgement. 

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re so tall the air thins around your head?” Hoseok shrugs the lanky blonde off him and returns to his kimbap and study notes. Never mind the lack of judgment. Rude.

Hyungwon picks himself up off the ground and steals a bite of the kimbap, “Ha. Ha.” He swallows the mouthful and leans against the brunettes back. “But seriously. What do I do now?! He literally hates me.”

“How would you know that? You’re still too chicken shit to talk to him.” Hoseok punctuates his words by reaching around a pinching Hyungwons side. The latter yelps and slaps the elder’s arm. 

“Shut up. I tried ok? He just glared at me and walked away.” he says, rubbing the tender spot on his side. His long sleeve shifting to reveal the flower shaped scar on his inner wrist. 

His chest constricts as he rolls the sleeve up and stares at the mark. He groans out a sigh and throws his head back; closing his eyes against the sun. He’s doomed to die alone.

~~***~~

“I mean seriously! He was so fucking rude! Who does he think he is? I get that he’s tall and all but that’s no excuse for acting like he’s top shit. I can’t believe he’s my soulmate. What the fuck? Why does this always happen?”

Kihyun throws himself against the nearest wall and slides down into a ball.

Minhyuk hums from his seat at his desk and takes a sip of his juice, “I dunno Kihyunie. Maybe you’re cursed or something?”

Kihyun huffs and drags his hands down his face, “Honestly, I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if it was some shitty family curse. Even if it did work out between us there’s no point, I’ll just end up like my mum anyways.”

Minhyuk stands up at that and crouches down in front of Kihyun. The latter rubbing his face against his knees in an attempt to hide. The blonde reaches in and pulls his head out, tears rolling down red cheeks as Kihyun tries to shake his hands off. Minhyuk sighs, “Kihyunie. Look at me. Hey.”

Kihyun rubs his eyes and sniffs as he glances at his friend before looking back down at his lap.

“You’re not going to end up like your mum ok? That stuff rarely happens. Sometimes the universe just messes up. That guy was a jerk and you guys are so much better off now that he’s left ok? This isn’t a big deal. I’m sure Hyungwon didn’t mean it. I tease you all the time!” He finishes off with a chuckle.

Kihyun rubs the tears away with a frown, “It’s not the same. I know you’re joking, and usually it doesn’t bother me, but with him it just... I dunno. Hurts. It really hurt hearing that from him.”

Minhyuk offers a sad smile, “I know man. But you’ll be fine. Next time he tries talking to you maybe actually listen? Instead of just glaring and walking away.”

Kihyun groans, “He probably doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore anyways so whatever.”

Minhyuk smiles and gets back up, pulling the peach haired boy up as well. “You’re so dramatic. Of course, he still wants to talk to you.”

“That’s rich coming from the self-appointed drama queen himself.” Kihyun rolls his eyes as he flattens out his uniform.

Minhyuk gasps and falls into his chair; clasping at the fabric over his chest. “Oh, how you wound me! I can’t handle this betrayal.” He begins to fake choke as the bell rings- signaling the end of break and the beginning of another cycle of classes. 

“Catch ya later idiot.” Kihyun picks up his books and snorts softly as he makes his way to his classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any errors. I've been meticulously scouring this whole fic and keep finding faults lol so if I've missed any please let me know lmao.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first proper meeting happened back in their second year. Have a flashback. It's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm reaching for ways to fill this story out and make it as long as possible while keeping it nice and concise and not ramble on and on like I'm currently doing with this note aha.  
> I hope you find this cute. I did.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if there are any mistakes let me know please! (T-T;) ❤️

_**+Flashback wooOOoooo+** _

It is the second year of high school that Hyungwon is awakened to the existence of Yoo Kihyun. There was loud shouting coming from the corridor as Hyungwon left his first class of the week and next thing he knew a body was colliding with his arms and knocking all his belongings to the ground. 

“Minhyuk you bastard get back here!!!!” A second body was stomping towards him and kicked his bag before tripping over the books and ending up face first on the ground.  “Fuck what the hell!?”

A taller black-haired boy stood 2 meters ahead with his mouth in his hand and laughing hysterically at the growling boy on the floor. 

“I’m literally going to kill you. Come here and help me up.” 

“That’s not exactly encouraging me to get any closer to you, you realize?”  

However, before the other could walk over, Hyungwon had bent down and retrieved the male himself. 

“Please get off my stuff. I kind of need it.” He mumbled before reaching back down to collect his things. 

Other hands joined his and he looked up in surprise to see both of the boys helping to gather the books strewn along the hall. The small group that had gathered to watch the scene dissipated as the other students made their way to their respective classes. The shorter man whacks the black haired one over the head with one of the books telling him to apologize before handing it over to Hyungwon. 

“I’m sorry?” the apology sounding like a question as he laughs before holding his hand out, “I’m Lee Minhyuk. Second year, Class 2A.”

“Chae Hyungwon. I’m a second-year too, Class 1A.” Hyungwon takes Minhyuks hand. “Don’t worry about it. I doubt anything broke.” 

“Except my face.” Comes a mumble before another hand is thrust towards him. “Yoo Kihyun. Second year, Class 1A as well. You shouldn’t let him get away with that. He’ll just take it as an invitation to keep doing it.”

Hyungwon turns to address the shorter male and shrugs, taking the offered hand. “I can’t think of any sort of punishment so it’s all good.”

Kihyun huffs before taking his hand and grabbing Minhyuks arm before shoving him down the hall. “Ok have a nice day. We have classes to attend. See ya.”

Minhyuk squawks as he’s manhandled back down the hallway, grinning over his shoulder and waving goodbye.

Hyungwon sighs and arranges his possessions before making his way to his own class; mulling over the strangeness of his life. 

~~***~~

Kihyun was happily minding his own business and enjoying his food when his so-called best friend ran across the court and stole it all right off his very own lap. Before he could even protest Mihyuk had shoved it all into his mouth and taken off again. There was no way in hell Kihyun wasn’t going to chase after him with murderous intent. What he didn’t count on, but probably should have, was the other students already milling about in the corridor. This momentary lack of judgement led him straight to the floor and pain- but a very pretty boy so he supposes all wasn’t lost. 

“Did you see him Minhyuk? Like really see him!? Oh my god. I can’t believe we did something so stupid in front of a literal model. What the hell is wrong with us?” Kihyun scrubs at his face before wincing in pain as he pushes against his nose and deadpans, “Also I think I broke my nose what the hell?” 

Minhyuk laughs and throws his arm over Kihyuns shoulder, “I’m sure it’s fine. As for the pretty boy, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal either.”

Kihyun stops walking and turns to his friend. “How is that not a big deal? What if he was my soulmate?! Now I’ve made a complete fool of myself and he’s not going to ever come close to touching my mark.”

“Woah. Calm down bro. Even if he was your soulmate, he’d have to find out how weird you were eventually.” Minhyuk laughs as Kihyun punches his arm and stomps away. 

“Shut up! I’m not that weird.”

\--

Hyungwon throws himself into a chair at the back of his next class. Hoseok turns and raises an eyebrow at the frown on his friend’s face. 

“What’s up?”

Hyungwon sighs, “Is every guy in our grade weird? Or is it just the cute ones?”

“Ahhh. Contemplating your existence huh?” Hoseok nods his head sagely and hums.

Hyungwon throws a pencil at his best friend and smirks when it hits him on the face, “Shut up. And no. Yoo Kihyun.”

“Pardon?” Hoseok picks up the pencil and tosses it back.

“That’s his name. Yoo Kihyun.”

“Ohh. Ok then. I mean, I guess. I prefer darker skin and more softer features personally. They gotta have a good ass and nice smile too...” He trails off with a grin.

Hyungwon groans, “Literally shut up or I'll shove this pencil up your nose instead. Just ‘cause you found your soulmate recently doesn’t mean you get to wave it over me.”

“1. You’re just jealous. 2. Changkyunie is adorable and you will not speak of him in such a tone. 3. That’s your only pencil and I’m not sharing with you if you do. 4. I do as I please. Fight me.”

Hyungwon grunts and puts his face in his arms, leaning over the desk. 

“Why are you in such a sour mood though? You’re never this grumpy unless you haven’t slept.”

“I’m not really grumpy. Just confused. He was so cute. How the hell? Usually he just frowns and tells people off.” Technically he didn’t do anything more than that just then but there was something different somehow. It wasn’t any particular thing he did more of a... cosmic shift in the universe. Hyungwon physically cringes at the cheesiness of that statement but can’t think of any other way of describing it. It’s just that the universe decided, that that day he would actually notice the deep black of Kihyuns hair and the paleness of his skin. Or the fact that the ever-present frown has left light wrinkles across his brow. Closing his eyes, Hyungwon reckons he can remember the exact pattern of freckles spread across he shorter mans’ face and neck. Which is ridiculous really because he only got a 5 second look before the other was stomping away, regardless he tries his damn hardest and finds he quite enjoys picturing Yoo Kihyuns face.  

Hosoek prods at his friends still body and sighs when he hears light snoring emanating from his friend. “Yoo Kihyun huh?” He shakes his head and focuses as the teacher begins the lesson. 

\---*

If Kihyun spares a second glance at the sleeping boy when he places a handout on his desk well that’s his own business isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! It reassures me that I'm doing something right lmao 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you stick around for more :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying it! Have another chapter ^-^ Let me know what you think! 

Weeks go by without anything happening. The two boys pretend nothing had  _ever_ happened. At least on the outside. While one was making every attempt to avoid the other. The taller of the two was frantically running around trying to figure out how to woo him. 

Kihyun was innocently wandering the halls of the school- running errands for his teacher- when he comes face to face with the current bane of his existence. Along with 3 other boys. It only takes a moment for him to jump back around the corner and hide behind the wall; his heart threatening to explode out his body.

“That’s so exciting though! You found your soulmate!” He doesn’t recognize the loud deep voice.

“Shhh Changkyunie. I don’t exactly want the whole school knowing okay?” But he definitely knows that one. Kihyun scrunches his eyes closed and begs his feet to move. He shouldn’t be listening to private conversations like this. It isn’t polite. Not to mention just a tad creepy. What are they all doing out of class anyway? 

There’s a shuffling sound and another unfamiliar voice joins the conversation, “Okay. But why did you drag us out of class just to tell us this? Couldn’t it have waited?” Kihyun leans in despite every fiber of his being screeching at him to just walk away.

“I just. I had to get away. Being around him is too distracting I need total Zen to figure out what to do.” 

Kihyun feels his heart race pick up and his cheeks warm.  _‘What the hell?’_  how could he possibly be distracting to the schools’ literal resident super model. He wasn’t even that attractive. None of this made any sense. There’s a squeal accompanied by cooing noises,

“Naaww, our wittle Hyungwonie’s in wooooove.” A smack for that one.  _Hoseok_ _?_  Kihyun could have sworn he’d just seen him in class.

“Oh my god shut up. Please.” Hyungwons groan echoes down the hall and Kihuyns gasp echoes back. So much for hiding. 

Hoseok snorts, “Why don’t you like, bring him a present or something next time?”

“What, like a peace offering?” Hyungwon smirks before bolting upright. “Wait! Oh no that’s perfect!” 

He grins and pulls the larger man into a hug, “You’re a genius thank you, thank you!”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow and grins in amusement. “Yeah alright calm down.”

Hyungwon releases him from the hug and retrieves all of his possessions and checks his watch, “10 minutes till class ends, I can work with that.”

Kihyun hears retreating footsteps and gingerly steps out and faces the rest of the boys, “Y-you guys should really be in class you know.” He winces and flushes crimson as his voice cracks on the last syllable.

“So much for getting away from him, huh?” Kihyun now recognizes the voices owner as Hyunwoo from the grade above.

“So much for hiding.” The deeper voice that must be ‘Changkyunie’ chimes in.

Hoseok sighs and walks towards Kihyun, “Alrighty then. Let’s go back. See you guys later.” He throws an arm around the smaller boys’ shoulders and leads him back to class. “Just pretend you don’t know anything okay?”

“Anything about what?” Kihyun feels his heart drop to the floor when he realizes what all of that meant. It didn’t occur to him at the time but now he feels his heart clench and chest tighten in panic. 

“That’s the spirit!”

~~***~~

Hyungwon rolls the small boquet of flowers around in his sweaty hands nervously. If this doesn’t work, he really doesn’t know what else he could do. He’s standing outside the hall waiting for Kihyun to finish his cram class (and no, he totally did NOT memorize the boys time table at all. Or ask Minhyuk where he might find him...) with half the bloody florist in his hands; praying to god Kihyun doesn’t realize how completely cliché and dramatic this entire gesture is. The sound of an opening door pulls Hyungwon out of his anxious thoughts. He looks up to see Kihyun peering curiously at him from the doorway. Hyungwon hastily stuffs the flowers behind his back in a desperate but inevitably fruitless attempt to hide them.

He clears his throat and shuffles on his feet, “Uh. Hi?”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and makes his way out the door. Hyungwon can’t help but notice the way the afternoon sun catches in his peach coloured hair or the slightly loose way Kihyun is wearing his tie. Or the fact that he is probably still extremely mad at him and now confused as to why Hyungwon thought it would be a good idea to even show up in his life ever again. Hyungwon dry swallows and licks his lips.

Kihyun stops a foot away from Hyungwon and bows his head stiffly. “Hello.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground, “Uh, H-Hi. I just wanted to um, apologize? For the other week. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I don’t why I said that. My mouth just runs away from me sometimes and I can’t help myself. It annoys my friend too. He hates it and I-” Hyungwon cuts himself off and shifts his eyes nervously around before looking back up to Kihyun. The shorter boy smiles softly at Hyungwon and raises an eyebrow back up again. Hyungwon makes a note of how often he does that. He remembers the flowers and pulls them back around. Petals fall to the ground between them. Kihyun gasps and reaches out as the bundle all but falls out of Hyungwons shaking hands. Hyungwons eyes widen as he reaches out for the flowers only to stop mid-way. Kihyun brings the flowers to his face and breathes in the scent of sakura; the colour of his hair blending in with the pink tones of the flower petals. He smiles slightly; the curves of his mouth turning sad at the ends. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. Kihyun peers through the flowers at the extremely flustered boy before him. Hyungwon visibly relaxes for a small second before he begins fidgeting. 

“I heard your friend saying that you, um, liked them so I thought maybe they could be a sort of peace offering... So, do you um. Forgive me?” Kihyun snorts and nods. 

“Yes, I do.” His smile disappears and his brow creases in distress, “But I... I can’t accept these. I’m sorry.” Kihyun hands the bouquet back to Hyungwon and bites his lip. “I. I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll see you around.”

Hyungwons heart all but slams to the ground. He grits his teeth and clasps at the flowers until his knuckles go white. “Wait. What? I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to. But I need to go. I’m sorry.” Kihyun turns and runs out of the school property.

“Hold on!” Hyungwon reaches the gate and looks around for any sign of Kihyun. But to no avail; the younger boy had disappeared. He brushes his fringe out of his face and whispers, “What the fuck just happened?” 

Tears spring to his eyes and the sight of the blossoms makes bile rise to his throat so he throws them down in his confusion and anguish. “What the fuck?” 

Hyungwon kicks the flowers and pulls his phone out, entering a number and calling the first person he can think of before hastily rushing out of the school; not caring that he stomps all over the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeerrrreeeee'sss the ANGST!  
> Oh come on you didn't think this wasn't gonna be dramatic, did you? XD ❤️  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas on how this should end I'd love it if you suggested them lol I'm a bit stuck. Trying to not make this too cheesy you know? But everything I think of never feels good enough. ❤️ 
> 
> I have the next 3ish(??? don't remember lmao) chapters done but I don't want to drag it out forever you feel?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Hyungwons birthday and I feel so ashamed. ToT So I'm posting this on Changkyunies ❤️  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY BOY ❤️  
> Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^  
> (Sorry for the belated update! I'm getting super busy because Uni is starting up again rip....)

Kihyun enters his house and kicks his shoes off at the door before flying down the hall to his room. He slams the door behind him and throws his bag down before launching himself on the bed. That’s when the tears start. Tears stream into his mouth as he cries and cries until he passes out. Then 10 minutes later he wakes up and cries all over again as he scratches at the now scar on his shoulder. His sobs turn into desperate heaves so he sits up and attempts to gain control over his faculties. There’s a soft knock at the door and his mother slowly peeks into the now dark room. Light from the hallway spills onto the bed and Kihyun winces at the invasion.

“So, you’re awake now...” She makes her way into the room and hands him a bottle of water before climbing up onto the bed next to him. 

Kihyun uncaps and downs half the bottle before hiccupping and sighing. He slides down the wall and shoves his face into his mothers’ neck. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be silly. You have nothing to be sorry for.” She wraps her arms around her son and pulls him into her lap. He might be too tall but he’ll never be too old to be coddled by his own mother when he’s obviously hurting; and she tells him this when he whines. “Shhh. Don’t. You need hugs. I don’t care about your ‘manly’ distant act.”

Kihyun sighs and feels tears spring back to his eyes as she rubs up and down his back in soothing motions. “I just. I feel like an idiot. I’m so scared.”

“About what?” she brushes his bangs out of his face.

“About... People. Someone. Myself? Feelings are stupid.” 

She chuckles at this and kisses his forehead. “Yeah. They really are. But they remind us that we’re human. Without feeling sad how can we possibly feel happy? We wouldn’t know the difference.”

Kihyun smiles slightly and sighs against her neck. “I found my soulmate.”

He feels her tense at the word before she relaxes again. It still hurts her. He knows because it still hurts him too. He leans back and wipes the tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Oh. Um.”

“I’m sorry mum. I’m sorry.” he can feel his own tears pouring down his face. He feels weak and stupid. This shouldn’t be such a big deal.

She pulls him in more and holds him tighter. He clasps at her blouse and inhales her scent.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” She hushes him and reaches up to wipe her own tears away. “It’s been years darling. I’m okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

Kihyun wails for another half an hour before passing out again. 

“You’re going to be okay. I promise.” She lays him down on his bed and takes his shoes and tie off before pulling the blanket over him and silently leaving the room. 

~~~***~~~

Hoseok finds Hyungwon folded up inside the tube slide at the nearby park. He sighs and sits himself down on the ground outside. “Hey man. What’s up?”

“I fucked up.” Hyungwons mumbled reply is almost lost in between his legs where his face is firmly planted. 

“I’m going to need a bit more than that.” Hoseok reaches in and pulls at his friends’ arm. Hyungwon slides out head first and keeps his eyes closed against the sky. “Come on. What happened. You just ran out of school all of a sudden I haven’t seen you all afternoon.”

“I told you. I fucked up. He didn’t like the flowers.”

“Bro what are you on?”

Hyungwon opens his eyes glares at Hoseok. “I ran out of the school to buy him flowers to apologize to him with but when I gave them to him, he just- He gave them back and ran away! He said he couldn’t take them and then fucking booked it out of the school. Like who does that?!” 

Hyungwon throws his arms out and sits up. Hoseok frowns and helps his friend sit up. “There’s gotta be a good reason for it. Kihyun’s not a rude guy. Not really. There has to be something wrong, he wouldn’t just reject you without explanation.”

“He just. He looked so upset. I think he actually hates me. That’s the reason. He’s just too polite to tell me.”

“Oh no he’d definitely let you know if he hated you. I saw him throw a book at someone the other day because they kept talking in the library.” Hyungwon laughs at that and stands up.

“You’re probably right. He probably just isn’t into me or something.” He sighs and dusts himself off before picking up his bag and making his way out of the park. “You want anything? I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry. I could go for some ramen though.”

“You always want ramen.”

Hoseok shrugs. “Shit’s good.”

Hyungwon smiles at that. 

“He’s totally into you by the way.”

Hyungwon chokes at that. “I doubt it.”

Hoseok hums. “Then you’re in for a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the short chapter! But Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^D^ Let me know what you think! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of backstory and Hyungwon has sneaky but good friends.
> 
> WARNING: Mama Angst(ish) (I try to not detail it a lot.)  
> Cheating, sort of Abusive (??) past relationship. (I don't really want to call it that but IDK) Let me know if I should put it as a tag if you reckon it's serious enough for it please)  
> SUICIDE REFERENCE! (It's one sentence and I don't detail much)(I'm sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH!!! I'm so sorry that it's taken me a whole ass month to publish this new chapter! I just got so busy all of a sudden and have been trying to finish the last chapter but I keep getting stuck and got too afraid to put more up incase I caught up with myself and just couldn't get an ending out ever T-T  
> I'm sorry! I hope you guys are still enjoying this and have been waiting! ❤️ ❤️

Minhyuk hounds him all day about why he turned up to school with red eyes and messy hair. He tells him he doesn’t feel like talking about it. During class he can feel  Hyungwons  eyes burning holes in the back of his head. He ignores it. 

Even  Hyungwons  friend tries to approach him in the library but he blatantly ignores him until he sighs and leaves. Why can’t they just leave him alone? Can’t they see he just doesn’t want to talk about it. It isn’t until a junior approaches him that he acknowledges anything. The boy is 2 years younger than him and has light brown hair. He coughs and places a book on the counter of the library reception where Kihyun likes to spend most of his afternoons. Kihyun looks up and smiles at the boy as he scans the book. He recognizes the boy from the other week. The younger of the 3 boys from the corridor.  _ ‘ _ _ Changkyunie _ _ ’ _ ?

“Can I have your student ID please?”

“He really likes you, you know.”

Kihyun blanches, “What?”

“ Hyungwon-hyung . He really likes you.”

Kihyun frowns and blinks at the boy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about-”

“Student ID. Please.” Kihyun grits out, quite fed up with whatever this kid thought he was doing.

The younger sighs and hands over the card. Kihyun scans it and registers the borrow on the monitor before handing it back over and burying his face back into his book. There’s shuffling in front of him and he looks up to see the boy gone and in place a small pink flower petal.

Kihyun leaves the library in tears and takes an early leave home. 

~~***~~

Kihyun’s laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when his bedroom door slams open and a very annoyed looking Minhyuk stomps his way over to his bed.

“That’s it! I’m sick of this! You’re going to start explaining real fast or I'm going to beat you to an inch of your sanity.”

Kihyun watches his friend throw himself onto the bed beside him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Minhyuk groans and smacks his friend, “You’re so stubborn.” Another smack. “Just tell me! I know something is going on. You never leave school early. You're never this out of it and you never miss our Saturday hangouts. Which you just did by the way. I was waiting for hours! So, you’re going to tell me right now. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong.” He punctuates his words with a punch. “I’m your best friend. Talk to me. Please!”

“You wouldn’t understand ok!” Kihyun is mad now. He sits up and shoves his Minhyuk. “You just wouldn’t. You have fucking everything. You have a god damn soulmate and I can’t even handle it when it turns out the guy I've liked for years turns out to be mine and practically fucking throws himself into my arms! You have your perfect relationship with your perfect soulmate and I can’t even start one with mine because I’m so afraid it’s just going to blow up in my face like it did for my mum!” His chest is heaving and there are fresh tears spilling down his face.

There’s a pause while Minhyuk swallows and bites his lip. He looks down and blinks his own tears away before mumbling into his lap, “Me and  Jooheon  broke up 2 days ago...”

Kihyun’s eyes widen, “What?”

“Well, I mean not technically. We’re just sort of taking a break? I guess. It’s nothing big, we’re both just sort of... busy.” Minhyuk reaches up and scrubs the tears away.

Kihyun shakes his head in disbelief, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Minhyuk glares and puffs out his chest, “I tried to! But you wouldn’t listen to me. You’ve been too busy selfishly brooding over your own stupidity to take any sort of notice of anything around you!”

“I- I’m sorry. I know I’m being stupid. I just. I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry for being such a shitty friend.” Kihyun sighs and lays back down on his bed. 

“It’s ok. I get it.”

They fall into a heavy silence before Minhyuk breaks it with a cough, “You know. In all the years I’ve known you. You never really did tell me what happened with your dad.”

Kihyun sighs, “Please don’t call him that. He may have made me but he’s not my dad. And yeah I did.”

Minhyuk shrugs, “Not the whole story.”

“Honestly there isn’t much to tell. You know how everyone goes on and on about how soulmates are eternal and all that bullshit? And how everyone who finds their soulmate is so lucky because they’ll have someone to love them unconditionally for the rest of their lives?”

Minhyuk hums in acknowledgment. 

“I guess he wasn’t satisfied. He began having all these affairs behind mums back; Like a lot of them. He used his soulmate status as an excuse and said that it didn’t matter who he slept with he was still her soulmate and she was his and that meant they couldn’t leave each other. Something like that anyways; she rarely ever talks about it. But it really hurt her. I was only 6 when they split. Apparently, he got one of them pregnant.”

Minhyuk gasps and scowls.

“Yeah. That must’ve been the final straw for mum. I don’t remember much but I remember her screaming at him and kicking him out of the house. And a lot of tears. From both of them but mum just broke down completely. We had to get my Aunty to take care of me for a bit. She just totally shut down. And then 2 weeks later it was on the local news that they found him face down in a motel pool. He- He'd drowned himself Minhyuk.” Kihyun looks over to his friend. His eyes glistening with unshed tears. He sniffs and shakes his head. “But yeah. That’s why I don’t want to start something with Hyungwon. What if we end up the same? I don’t want to get hurt and I don’t want to hurt him...”

Mihyuk  reaches over and wipes away the tears Kihyun didn’t even know were falling down his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was that awful. I get where you’re coming from. But you’re not him. You’re never going to do something like that. And Hyungwon is a good and earnest guy. I don’t think he would do it either. And if he did you’ve got me to kick his ass.” 

Kihyun laughs, scrubs his face and groans. “Why does this have to be so hard? But thank you.”

Minhyuk grins and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Well you might be a shitty friend but you’re lucky I’m the best friend because I’ve bought snacks and movies we can watch while we wallow in our pitiful excuses for love lives.”

Kihyun smiles and slides off his bed, “Alright then. Let’s go. We’ll deal with this shit later when we’re knee deep in ice-cream and tears.”

“You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fashion is so annoying!! ToT (My TAFE course.)
> 
> ALSO! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS NICELY SO IT MIGHT BE A BIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! (Still a couple more after this one so don't worry! But I'm just trying to make the perfect ending for this but everything I write feels wrong and cliche *cri* I'm so proud of this so I really want to do the ending justice )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help from friends. Feat. Best mums.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. sooorryy T~T I got so busy with studying and life and I was just wayyy too tired to write more. I had this ready but I wanted to write more before I posted so that I had something ready!  
> I hope you still enjoy this! ❤️

Changkyun is back in the library on Monday afternoon to return his book and Kihyun has to brace himself before he plasters a too wide smile on his face and goes through the motions of registering the return. 

“Did you think about what I told you last week?” 

Kihyun almost drops the book. 

“So, what if I did?” 

Changkyun deadpans and sighs. “So, what are you going to do about it? I know you like him back.” 

“Why do you care so much what happens between me and Hyungwon?” 

“I care about Hyung. He’s a very close friend of mine and my soulmates. His business is my business. Also, I’m best friends with Jooheon and he said Minhyuk won’t stop talking about what’s wrong with you and we’re both getting a bit annoyed” 

Kihyun closes his eyes and sighs, “Honestly. That idiot.” 

“He’s your friend. He’s just doing this because he cares.” 

“I know.” Kihyun slides the book into the return box and sits heavily back into his desk chair. 

Changkyun rearranges his bag strap and hums, “Just. Try. Please? I want him to stop being so mopey.” 

Kihyun smiles, “He’s always mopey.” 

Changkyun smiles in return, “True. But still. I want hyung to be happy. I don’t know what your deal is but you should at least talk to him, okay?” 

“Yeah okay.” Kihyun watches his junior leave the library before turning back to at least try and study. 

~~***~~ 

Hoseok grabs his soulmate as soon as he takes the first step out of the library. “So?! What did he say?” 

Changkyun grins and drags the elder away from the door, “I’m not telling you. It’s not our business. I did what you asked now you owe me BBQ.” 

“Nooo. Come on you have to tell me! Is he going to do it?” 

Changkyun stops walking and turns to his soulmate. His face serious as he whispers, “Honestly? I don’t know. From what I hear he can be really stubborn and prideful. But I think, that maybe this time he might make the first move.” He smiles and looks at the other, “Or, if all else fails we’ll just handcuff them together and see what happens.” 

~~***~~ 

“I’m going to kill you~” 

Minhyuk screeches and throws his rice into the air in his haste to scramble away from the disembodied whisper in his ear. Kihyun laughs and picks up a handful of rice, “I’m actually going to kill you. Stop discussing my private shit with everyone would you?!” 

Minhyuk narrowly dodges the rice ball and races to pick up a note book to shield his face before the next one hits its mark. There’s a thud against the back and rice slides down into his lap. 

“I was only trying to find out what was wrong with you. It’s your fault for not talking to me about it.” Minhyuk peers over the top of his makeshift shield, “If you had just talked to me, we wouldn’t be having this problem, now would we?” 

Kihyun lets his second rice ball drop before following it down to the ground; laying on his back to stare pensively at the sky. “I know.” 

Minhyuk sighs before shuffling over and pats his friends’ stomach. “It’s ok. Now tell me why it is you want to kill me, again?” 

“One of Hyungwons friends came to me in the library today and literally fucking ambushed me. He told me he was sick of you prying around about what happened between me and Hyungwon.” 

Minhyuk squawks at that and slaps Kihyuns stomach, “I was not! I asked like twice.” 

Kihyun shrugs. “I guess they thought I would have told you.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

He shrugs again. “I was embarrassed and confused. I didn’t know what to tell you.” 

Minhyuk hums and lays down beside his friend, “I guess that makes sense. But it probably would have been easier if you’d just told me.” 

Kihyun frowns, “Yeah. Can we stop talking about how terrible I am at being a friend now please?” 

“Not a damn chance.” Minhyuk laughs and scrambled up to start running, Kihyun not far behind him. 

~~***~~ 

“Ok but this whole thing isn’t even a thing.” Jooheon removes his glasses and sighs into his hand. 

Kihyun frowns and lifts his head to the boy in front of him, “What are you on?” He sits up straighter and leans across the table, “Of course, it’s a thing! It’s a big thing! What if I just fuck this entire thing up?” 

Minhyuk slides into the booth beside Jooheon; Leaving the entire side for Kihyun spread out in despair. 

They were seated at their usual after-school hangout in a café near Minhyuks house. Jooheon takes a sip from his drink and raises an eyebrow, “What makes you so certain that you will? You can’t just say that you’re going to mess up if you’re not even willing to try. Everyone fucks up bro. It’s life.” 

“And he’s my soulmate! I get one chance to do something real. If I mess it up I’ll end up alone...” 

“Just like your mum?” Minhyuk picks up on the sad undertones of Kihyuns voice. “She’s happy, isn’t she? It’s not the end of the world.” He stretches up and keens. “Besides, I doubt you’ll mess it up. You guys are perfect for each other.” 

Kihyun blanches and stares at his friend, “You say that. But I don’t see it.” 

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Jooheon pipes in. 

Kihyun gawks and reaches across to punch the younger in the shoulder. “I am not!” 

“It’s true.” He glares at the other blonde. “What? It is! You’re both idiots. You’re both awkward. You’re firey and he’s calmer. One of you is obscenely tall and the other is obscenely short! You balance each other out.” 

“I’m not that short.” 

“That’s beside the point. You’re both smart, funny and handsome. Like I told you before, even if you fuck up, I doubt he’d let you get away with it. You’re both too stubborn.” 

Kihyun sighs, “Ok but like. How would I even tell him? And please don’t say flowers.” 

Jooheon hums and scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t really know how to help you there.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Kihyun hangs his head in shame, “I’m sorry I forgot about you two...” 

The table goes silent as a blanket of sadness falls over the boys. Despite the breakup Minhyuk and Jooheon seemed as close as ever. One would have to know them to see the slight added distance between them or the way Minhyuks shoulders wilt and his eyes sadden when Jooheon gets up to leave. 

“Don’t worry about it. No big deal.” He smiles sadly and takes his glasses off to clean them… again. A nervous habit Kihyun notes. “Well I have to get going. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” 

Or the way Jooheons hands twitch with the desperate need to reach out and embrace his soulmate in farewell. 

Minhyuk shakes his head, takes a breath and forces a smile. “See ya.” 

Kihyun waves goodbye and turns to the other boy. “I’m sorry.” 

“Like he said. Don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine. It’s you we have to worry about.” His grin grows wider but doesn’t reach all the way. 

“If you say so...” 

“I do. So, I was thinking maybe you could bake him something! You’re a good cook so if you made him something there’s no-way he could say no!” 

“Baking and cooking are 2 different things. But I guess it’s worth a shot.” 

Minhyuk grins and picks up his bag, “Great! I’ve compiled a small list of things that he likes. That could potentially inspire your delicious creation.” He pulls out a sheet of paper containing a dot point list titled, ‘Plan B) All or muffin.’ 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really creepy? Also, that is a terrible joke.” Kihyun snorts. 

“Yeah but it’s funny. Moving on.” Minhyuk flashes a genuine grin and begins to read out the list. They spend the rest of the afternoon planning before Kihyun heads home to begin making his apology. 

~~***~~ 

“Why won’t you just fucking rise!?” Kihyun tosses another boxed attempt at cupcakes aside before starting on another batch. He wipes up the loose flour and tosses the ruined cloth into the bin. 

“What’s going on here?” Kihyuns mum raises her eyebrows and slowly places her bags on the ground before slowly walking further into the kitchen. 

Kihyun growls in frustration. “I’m trying to make cupcakes but they’re not fucking working.” 

She frowns and purses her lips, “Language.” 

“Sorry. They’re just- Ugh!” He groans and turns back to the recipe book. “They aren’t working and I won’t be able to give him any... I'll have to find something else but I don’t know what else to do...” 

“Who?” She ties her hair up and slips into an apron. “I’ll help you.” 

“Hyungwon...” 

His mum smiles and side eyes her son, “That boy Minhyuk tells me you like.” 

“Of course, he did. He can’t keep his mouth shut honestly...” 

She laughs and pulls him into a hug, “It’s a good thing he did. I’ve been worried about you.” 

The pink haired boy smiles and breathes in his mothers’ scent, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Now. Let’s get baking. We don’t have all night and apologies don’t make themselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean the aboslute world to me. Even just a spam of random stuff. You're awesome have a nice day! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls read end note! ^-^ ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!
> 
> (This is so cliche I'm sorry I've been ruining myself over trying to make this whole thing as least cliche as possible but yeah...I couldn't think of anything eelllsseee ToT) 
> 
> GUYYYS! I actually managed to finish a whole chhaptered fanfiction omg. This has never happened before lmao...  
> I'm so glad you've all enjoyed this and stuck around for the end!

Kihyun walks into his first class of the day feeling like death. The bags under his eyes drag his face down . He had been up most of the night making and decorating far after his mother had gone to bed after helping to create a successful batch of chocolate cupcakes.  It had been way past midnight by the time he finished meticulously decorating each cupcake.

The peach haired boy throws himself into his chair and places his face against the desk. The cool of the wood greets him and he lets out an uncomfortable groan before moving back upright.  Minhyuk  smirks at him from the next desk over.

“Long night?” He laughs when Kihyun shoots a murderous glare at him. “Did it at least work.”

“The cupcakes are a go. But I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t seen him yet.”

“What do you mean? You suck at this, you ’ r e  supposed to take him behind the school before classes and confess your undying love and watch as flower petals fall from the sky as he blushes and cries.”

Kihyun frowns and shoves at his friend. “Stop watching dramas you idiot. And I mean I literally haven’t seen him. I went looking- don’t look at me like that- but I haven’t seen him at all, anywhere.”

Minhyuks  smirk leaves his face. He frowns, “That’s weird. He’s almost always around. Maybe he’s not here today.”

Kihyun sighs. “Just my luck. ” He presses his face back down  as the teacher walks in, not caring about the cold or the disapproving look she shoots his way. He spends the entire class staring at the empty seat of his missing classmate.

~~***~~

Kihyun lugs the heavy step ladder awkwardly through the aisles in the library while juggling a pile of books to put back on their shelves. 

“Do you want some help with that.”

The deep voice startles him and a book falls off the pile and lands on his foot. 

“Oh fuck.” He winces and places the other books on a random shelf  then  reaches down the retrieve it before coming back up and addressing the boy before him. “No thank you.  I’m fine.”

Changkyun  smirks and grabs the ladder, “Please, I insist.”

Kihyun sighs and grabs the books again, “ Alright  then. This way.”

Changkyun  smiles and follows along, handing books to Kihyun for him to place in their slots. “ Hyungwon  didn’t come to school today. Hoseok said he was si ck or something…”

Kihyun drops his hand from a shelf and frowns, “Oh… Um. That’s unfortunate.”

Changkyun  sighs and smiles, “Yeah. So I thought maybe I could give you his address and you can still  give him your cupcake apology  or something. ” 

Kihyun flushes and turns wide  eyes on the younger boy, “Did  Minhyuk  tell you that as well!?” 

“He told all of us.”

“Even Hyungwon?”

“No. I doubt it.”

Kihyun lets out a breath of relief. “Good. Um-”

“Here’s his address.”  Changkyun  shoves a slip of paper into  Kihyuns  hand. “If he doesn’t answer first knock just keep knocking; he’s most likely just asleep.”

Kihyun smiles slightly and pockets the paper. “Thank you.”

Changkyun  waves his thanks away and picks up another book to hand over. “It’s okay. Let’s finish this off quickly and then you can head on over.”

~~***~~

Kihyun  shuffles the box in his hand , to  the other and back again.  He kicks a rock  with  his foot and takes a deep breath  before huffing it back out again. Minhyuk  stands beside him with an eyebrow raised.

“Sooo… we’re here.” 

Kihyun nods, “yep!” He pops the ‘p’  and raises himself up onto his toes.

“In front of his house.”  Minhyuk  shuffles his feet and turns to his friend, “How did you get his address again?” 

“ Changkyun  gave it to me in the library t oday .”  He drops back down to his feet.

“That was nice of him...”

Kihyun hums in agreement.

“Are we going to go in or just stand here and see if he notices and we realize how creepy this looks?”  Minhyuk  sighs when Kihyun doesn’t answer and moves behind his friend. 

Kihyun startles as  Minhyuk  shoves him towards the house and digs his feet into the ground in defiance. 

“Wait no! Not yet! I’m not ready!”

Minhyuk  shoves harder and, when Kihyun continues to resist, wraps his arms under Kihyun’s and proceeds to lift him up and carry him kicking and yelling to the doorstep of one  Chae  Hyungwon.

Kihyun huffs when he’s set down and turns to watch his friend knock quickly on the door before turning heel and running down the path back to the street. 

“Wait!! Hey! Get back he-”

“Kihyun?”

He’s cut off by a groggy voice behind him and he turns to see Hyungwon looming over him, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the door frame.  Kihyun looks him over and takes in the way his shirt falls slightly lower down his shoulder exposing his collarbone. The tousled style of his hair and the fact that he’s standing before him in only a shirt and boxers. 

Kihyun’s face heats up within seconds and he quickly averts his gaze away.

“Um hi!” He all but shouts.

Hyungwon winces and frowns, “What are you doing here?” He looks around, “And who were you shouting at?” 

Kihyun whips around and notices  Minhyuk  had  taken the opportunity to  run away. “That shit.” He mumbles.

“ Minhyuk ?” Hyungwon smiles and raises an eyebrow.

“Who else?” Kihyun offers a lopsided smile and grips the box in his hands tighter. He fiddl es  with the ribbon for a moment before shoving it at the taller boy. “I made these for you. They’re sort of an, um. Apology. For the way I acted. I’m sorry. I should have explained myself before running away after- after… Well…”

“Rejecting me?” Hyungwon takes the box and steps aside, beckoning Kihyun inside.

Kihyun bites his lip and looks down as we walks through the door. “Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon whispers as he shuts the door.

“Not really.” Kihyun takes his shoes off and turns back around. 

Hyungwon walks past him and leads the way into the living room.  Kihyun follows  and takes in the room ; used  tissues cover the table accompanied by copious amounts of cups and bowls. The TV plays some drama in the background. Hyungwon  throws himself into the couch and arranges his pillows and blankets around to create a makeshift nest .  He places the box in his lap and opens it up ; raising his eyebrows a nd blinking at  the  cupcakes decorated  with  pink sugar flower petals.

Kihyun  quietly  takes the end seat of the couch and  sits  stiffly upright ; nervously wringing his fingers as he waits for Hyungwon to say something. 

_ Anything _ . 

But he continues to sit in silence and stare at the confections. After a minute Kihyun can’t take anymore and clears his throat.

“So… do you like them?”

Hyungwon startles and looks up at Kihyun.

“I do. Yeah.” He coughs and  clears his throat before placing the box on the table and turning around to fully face the other boy. 

Hyungwon opens his mouth and closes it again before frowning. “So. Why did you run away?”

Kihyun  sighs and leans back against the couch , “My mum… she um.”

“Wouldn’t approve of me?”

“No!” Kihyun sits back up and waves his hands around, “It’s not like that! I think she’d really like you actually. It’s just... She’s had a lot of issues with the whole soulmate thing and  it’s  sort of a touchy subject and I was afraid that me finding my soulmate would like, set her off and upset her and I didn’t want us to end up like she has... It really is awful... I’m sorry...” 

Kihyun drops his hands back down to his lap and sighs.  Hyungwon  reaches over and picks up one of his hands and drags him across the couch. 

“It’s ok ay . I’m sorry that happened to you and your mum. I didn’t realize. I’m sorry if I pushed you...”

Kihyun smiles and shuffles closer. “It’s okay.” He whispers.  “I don’t really talk about it with anyone.”

Hyungwon  grins and pulls Kihyun into a hug, “You can talk to me about anything. It’s okay.” Kihyun smiles and hugs back before pulling away and stands up. 

“Thanks.” He grins down at the disheveled boy. “I um. I have to go now though. I’ll swing by tomorrow with soup or something...”

Hyungwon  stands up and sways slightly; Kihyun reaches out and holds his elbow. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“You don’t have to, it’s okay.”

Hyungwon  frowns, “But I want to.”

Kihyun laughs and makes his way out of the room, “alright then.”

Hyungwon  opens the door as Kihyun puts his shoes back on. They stop in the doorway in silence and glance at each other and away in  embarassment . Kihyun shuffles and  Hyungwon  coughs into his elbow. A cool breeze buffers their hair and Hyungwon shivers. 

“I’m sorry. You better get back inside to the warmth.” Kihyun makes to wave  Hyungwon  back inside but  Hyungwon  reaches out and takes his hand. 

He pulls Kihyun closer and leans down.  Kihyuns  eyes widen and he pulls back as  Hyungwons  lips graze his  “ Ew  gross no. You’re sick.” Kihyun  reaches up and  pushes Hyungwon’s face back.

Hyungwon  groans and pulls back to sneeze. “I’m not that sick.”

Kihyun laughs and  pulls a tissue out of his pocket handing it over . “Sure.”

Hyungwon  tucks his lips in a lopsided smile. He drops his head and brings the tissue up to wipe his nose. Kihyun leans back  and shuffles his feet again.

“So ooo , you still like me? Even though I'm so small that I probably couldn’t reach your head?” he asks with a playful smirk.

Hyungwon  groans and leans  down  to bury his face in  Kihyuns  neck, “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Kihyun laughs and  brings up his hand to  card his fingers through  Hyungwons  hair, “Not a chance.”

“I said I was sorry!”

Kihyun laughs harder at that.  He pulls back and pecks  Hyungwon  on the cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?”

Hyungwon  flushes and smiles. “Okay.” 

Kihyun makes his way back to the footpath and turns to wave before walking home.

 

“You look like a love sick maniac with that grin on your face.”

Kihyun screams and jumps, turning around to see  Minhyuk  leaning against a fence, “What the hell!? Have you just been hiding there the entire time?”

Minhyuk  shrugs and nods as if it were the most normal thing to suspiciously hang around outside of peoples’ houses. 

“You are so fucking weird.” Kihyun huffs and continues to walk.  Minhyuk  falls in step beside him.

“Yeah but you’re just as weird.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Silence.

“Am not.”

Minhyuk  laughs, “So what happened!? Did he like the cake? Did you guys kiss?”

Kihyun flushes. 

“Oooh. Did you guys fuck?”

Kihyun balks and punches the taller boys’ shoulder, “Oh my god no! Shut up, you shameless rat!”

Minhyuk  cackles and throws his arm over his friend’s shoulders, “That’s me!” He grins and then his features become softer and more serious, “But are you guys okay now?”

Kihyun smiles, “Yeah. We are.” 

Minhyuk  grins and shakes Kihyun, “I knew it! You guys are soulmates! It’s going to be okay!”

Kihyun sighs and wrings his hands. Smiling, he puffs his chest out, “Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM WRITING A JOOHYUK FIC FOR THIS! Because I can't leave them apart ok? Ok. If you guys are interested in that please hang around! It'll be uploaded separetly from this so subscribe to the series :3 ❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it! If you want more of this just let me know ^-^ ❤️ ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me!~ I hope you enjoy it so far. I don't know how long this is going to be yet. I've got the next chapters done so we'll see how we go. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
